Iris
by HerNamewasAlice
Summary: Before Iris married him, to her, Barry and the Flash were two different people. (Iris/Barry) Prequel


**A/N: Requested ship. So this is my interpretation of how Iris and Barry met and fell in love (young justice universe). They are six years apart, he's older.  
**

**Summary: Before Iris married him, Barry and the Flash were two different people.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Barry**

* * *

He's very quiet, the CSI worker.

She's sees him from time to time when she has to do a report live at the police department about an ongoing crime. She never talks to him though. He's quiet- so quiet that sometimes she is unaware that he's even there. His hair is dirty blonde - or rather dark blonde, with hints of gold and his eyes are green - this very calming green shade. In her opinion, he was average but there was something about his eyes - the way he presented himself.

Yes, his eyes. She feels them looking at her. Every time she was there. Every. Time. And strangely, when she looks back, he's focused on something else - so absorbed that she comes to a conclusion it was only in her mind. It doesn't stop from her always wondering of the same thing. It doesn't.

He's quiet though, very quiet. By her slight observations, he's the type of person that loved to stay in his comfort zone.

They never interacted once in the five times she had been there.

So it was her surprise that the sixth time - after doing her report, he goes to her and he talks to her. His voice is very soft - not clear or sharp. He's uncomfortable -his eyes were barely on hers. The man is mumbling- stuttering - and he's flustered but she gives him the utmost attention. Iris was raised to be respectful and courteous. "I know I barely k-no-w y-ou and yo-u bare-ly know me- but I'm Barry Allen," he said, biting his lip after each word.

Out of kindness, she gave him a smile. "My name is Iris West." She blinked and stared at him and she realized that he was older than her by at least a set of fingers.

He nodded, pulling at the collar of clothing. "I know- I mean I figured because I watch the news- and -and all."

Iris laughed despite how awkward she felt with the conversation. "Oh, that's nice. It was nice talking to you but I better go," she said casually, turning her head, giving eye contact to the cameramen.

"Wait," he said, almost leaning over towards her. "I was wondering - if you are free - if you would want to go out sometime."

Her eyes widened and her cheeks went hot. "Oh," the word slipped from her mouth and onto the corners of her lips. It was the only thing she could say. She didn't know what to think. It was too sudden - she barely knew him - barely had a perception of him.

He blinked at her, staring at her with dejected eyes.

"I would love to," she said quickly but the way she said it went out smoothly. Perfectly. It was no surprise, she wasn't athletic like the rest of her family but she was good in speech and public speaking. She wasn't the kind of person to go quickly with things but she didn't want to hurt him. She never wanted to hurt anyone but there was this heavy feeling in her stomach. She never done it - accept something without thinking it through - let alone be asked on a date. She was twenty four and had never had a relationship or been asked out until now - this very moment. In her eyes, she was rather plain looking, no matter how much her parents told her she was beautiful. She knew she was somewhat attractive but she wasn't stunning or breath taking. She was just...Iris. Simple and dull. And plain. And to have someone - possess a slight interest in her was startling.

Unheard of.

The feeling - this tight feeling of the unknown - it frightened her but at the same time, she felt a twinge of excitement. For the first time, she felt like a school girl getting her wish come true.

* * *

He called her that night, and told her that he would meet her there for their date. They were going to go to an art museum. It was a public place and it wasn't intimate, much to her liking. Barry suggested - well, strongly suggested to pick her up but she wanted to meet him there. She knew he was trying to be a gentleman but she barely knew him. She wanted to be careful.

...

"You look very nice, pretty," he commented, almost bowing to her. There's that smile of his again.

She blushed and awkwardly looked away. "Thank you," she said, pulling at the end of her ponytail. She didn't feel pretty, she felt casual in her jeans and long sleeved pale yellow blouse. She debated about wearing a skirt for the date but she decided not to. She only owned one skirt in her closet and only wore it for special occasions like weddings. "You're just being polite," she added with a slight laugh. "I just pulled this on." It was a lie. She spent an hour and a half figuring out what to wear but she felt like it was something that you were supposed to say.

He laughed. "Well you still look very nice."

He was a very good conversationalist. He was informative and they ended up have many discussions on different art pieces. She admired that, how well rounded he was and how polite he was. He was the kind of person that her parents would want her to be with - the kind that parents would pick out. Barry was courteous - the slightest second that he sensed she was shivering, he nearly ripped off the jacket from his back and draped it over her shoulders. She thought about giving it back and telling him she had a sweater in her purse but she didn't. A part of her wanted to wear his jacket. It was something different. At dinner, he even pulled out her chair for her.

He even managed to make her laugh - which it was something that was hard to do.

...

"I had a good time," he said as he walked her to her car.

She smiled and handed him his jacket back. He's looking at her, looking at her with a closed set mouth. Iris couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking about. He's standing there, close to her - a step from entering her comfort zone. She wondered, if he wanted to kiss her. _No_, she thought to herself. _He wouldn't want to kiss someone like me. _"So did I."

"Would you...would you like to go on another date with me sometime?" he asked, his eyes gleaming at her. He's giving her that smile again, that hopeful, calm smile.

She bit her lip without thinking. "...Hopefully, depending on my schedule." He was nice - kind - he treated her like she was a princess - the date was perfect but- that was the problem. It was too perfect - he was too perfect. She didn't know what was wrong with her. Barry was a great person and she had a good time but she wanted more. Something more. More than expected. More than the same. More than safe. It was like...it was like wanting something until you had it. Her whole life, she wanted someone that was just like Barry but she realized that she didn't. She wanted someone different.

Someone that could take her breath away.

* * *

**To be Continued**

* * *

**A/N: my interpretation on Barry/Flash. I think him and his alter ego have different personalities until eventually he gets close to her and he can be fully himself and you can clearly see where this story will lead to X) This is basically my version of how they met and how they fell in love and how she found about his alter ego and such. Please review**


End file.
